The invention is directed to a device for the examination of luggage and the like by means of X-rays, emanating from an X-ray generator, which are directed upon and penetrate the piece of luggage or other object under inspection, to produce a fluoroscopic image on a translucent screen, which may be directly viewed or indirectly observed over a suitable television circuit.
Devices of this general type are already known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,278. In connection with such inspection operations, a considerable problem arises with respect to the quantity of X-rays directed upon the object under inspection, as the uncontrolled application of such X-rays could result in damage to the contents of the luggage, in particular film and the like. Even in installations where the intensity of the X-ray beam is normally limited by suitably physical or electronic measures, for example by the utilization of intermittent application of the X-ray beam, hereinafter referred to as flash-type operation, an X-ray beam of greater intensity than desired can take place, for example as a result of defects or disturbances in the electronic system of the X-ray generator.